<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Studio &amp; Demon’s Angel by Madame_Lady21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224962">Studio &amp; Demon’s Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Lady21/pseuds/Madame_Lady21'>Madame_Lady21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Boob fetish, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Groping, Jealousy, Large Breasts, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Stripping, This AU doesn’t make sense, pervert Ink Demon, weird au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Lady21/pseuds/Madame_Lady21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>pwp of the Ink Demon himself &amp; Evil Alice, barely any plot, really......I think. It’s just chapters of Alice Angel turning to some slutty whore, getting in situations that end up Explicit.</p><p>Also The Ink Demon still rules the Studio, but can be horny on her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>"Alice Angel" | Physical Angel &amp; Sammy Lawrence, "Alice Angel" | Physical Angel/"Bendy" | Ink Bendy, Alice Angel/Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Alice Angel/Sammy Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Storage Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah this is kinda dumb, I just made it cuz I ship it. World of Fanfiction. Sorry if you may not understand some things, not a devoted writer, I rarely write fanfics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ps this takes place in some AU</p>
<p>The Ink Demon himself has the most power amongst studio. Any ink creature would hide whenever they encounter him. He's sadistic &amp; lacks any empathy.</p>
<p>But there is one. One he frustratingly admits. That someone was his loving slut, though he does allow her to live. He was able to persuade her to agree with the terms they've discussed that being, allowing him to fuck her, or allowing to just stare at her body....that Angel was one of the few attractive atrocities. Alice never thought of herself as his "Angel" but more of, a <em>Slut</em>. Alice wasn't necessarily beautiful, she still had the hideous face on her other side, her complexion wasn't perfect, &amp; there was another "Alice" who had a more admirable features.</p>
<p>But, unlike what Allison had, she had a very nice figure. She had a semi-small waist, her hips curvy, nice thighs, &amp; had a nice rack, big &amp; bouncy. Her Dress made it show. She walked right past them as they stared &amp; murmured bout her. She just swatted those words they say, it kinda made her...uncomfortable. Alice Angel walked to a different wider hallway away from the other monsters, going through the deeper levels, but had to be cautious about it. She went to a storage to look for gears &amp; valves to help fixing her chambers, she need it secure. She looked at the shelves &amp; and to make it quick she kept looking up then noticed something. "Huh?" Alice said as she saw ink coming off the wall "what? Wait-!" She saw the ceiling &amp; walls filled with moving ink. Before she can say more she heard a voice.<br/>"Hey toots"<br/>Alice groaned as she turned, Bendy was leaning at the door frame looking at her like an animal. His smirk made an intimidating, dominating tone. "Ur really are quite a gal"<br/>"tsk, just quit it"<br/>"C'mon love, it was just a sentence" he said as he went closer.<br/>She rolled her eye "look, can u uh....help me with something?" She said as she bent down trying to find more parts, lifting her ass high. Bendy bent a little to see under her seeing a glance of her panties dress &amp; grinned.<br/>"The cartoonist make good designs of ur character Susie" he said as he let his left hand trace on her thigh to her panties. This made Alice flinch &amp; yelp a lewd sound, blushing.<br/>"ha—..Ah! Bendy!" Alice exclaimed as she turned to see Bendy looking up at her. He just chuckled. "What? Don't like that name anymore Susie?"<br/>"Agh! F*ck off!" She said as she tried to swat him away "u know why....." Alice tried to let go but Bendy took the upper hand as he went up &amp; pulled Alice &amp; pinned her on another wall. Alice struggled &amp; froze as she felt hands gripping her hips.<br/>"Uwah!! Ha...Ah! B-Bendy" <br/>"C'mon love" He said in a seductive tone licking her right side leaving a trail of saliva on her face while she squirmed &amp; flushed.<br/>"Love! Please......close...." she panted. Bendy did what she said, closing &amp; locking the door. Bendy started to get ready letting Alice go on her knees &amp; leaned on the wall. The Ink Demon began to grope her ass, giving a firm squeeze &amp; pulled a zipper down on her strapless dress removing it &amp; throwing it aside. Alice, now just in bra &amp; panties shivered knowing what's gonna happen as Bendy removed, no, tore her bra off &amp; take out her panties, leaving his slut nude &amp; vulnerable. Bendy start to move his hands up on her breast &amp; cupped &amp; squeezes them in a tight grip, she meowed from that. He continued to grope &amp; squeeze them then rubbed &amp; pinched her nipples making her moaned loud. The Demon chuckled as he let go licked his fingers &amp; shoved them on her private area, causing Alice to jump &amp; moan as she clawed the wall. "Oh f*ck f*ck....it's been a while" He said as he kept pushing them in &amp; out on her entrance. Alice kept moaning &amp; moaning feeling like it was gonna happen but Bendy already removes them before she came, Alice whined.<br/>"Nah-ah-ah....." The Ink Demon said, making his slut to make her look up at him &amp; pushed her down on the floor, her head just leaning a bit on the wall with half of the upper body as he put her arms away on her sides &amp; looked at her, lying on her back. His slut looked at him with a pleading eye, panting hard, her legs spread wide to see her sweet pussy, her big breasts looking soft &amp; plump, her face blushing wild, it was just so arousing for the Ink Demon. He chuckled as he went on top of her &amp; showed his big long cock, letting it slide squeezing between her large breasts up to her face. "Don't worry Angel.....~~~" he assured as he thrusted his cock in &amp; out a bit from her tits as Alice made lewd sounds, moaning &amp; panting as she sees the tip going near him. The Ink Demon continued to fuck her between her boobs going in &amp; out as they bounced a bit &amp; then did it faster as they followed the same friction, he groped her boobs again &amp; sometimes pinch, twist, &amp; pull her nipples while he fucked them.. Alice kept moaning loud &amp; blushing immensely &amp; her pussy was squirting, feeling that they were gonna get caught. Bendy growled loud as he finally came, squirting cum all over his lover's face. She whimpered as his cum was all over her face, hair chest, squinting her eyes to look up at him both panting.</p>
<p>But he wasn't quite done with her just yet.<br/>"I think it's time u had yours" he went down removing his cock went down on her waist giving kisses &amp; licks till he gone straight to he pussy. He stared at it, looking sweet &amp; desirable, he just couldn't wait to taste it. Bendy stuck his long tongue &amp; gave it a sweet long lick causing Alice to moan, Bendy chuckled as he kept on licking on its lips then suddenly shoved his face in her cunt &amp; continued tasting her, Alice moaned louder &amp; louder rocking herself back &amp; forth. Bendy continued further, kissing licking &amp; tasting her juice till finally....Alice screamed in ecstasy as She squirted cum all over.<br/>The Ink Demon removed himself from his Angel, arranging each other as he sat on the wall &amp; Alice sat in front.<br/>"Haa....Ha....Ah.....fun, wasn't it??" He said, pulling her close to his chest.<br/>"Hmph.....u always do this....." she muttered putting her head at his neck. Bendy pulled her in more, his right arm wrapping at her breasts, &amp; his left palming at her pussy. <br/>"I was just finding spare parts for my chambers not getting lured to be fucked by u. It wasn't even that much of a fuck"<br/>Her lover only giggled as he kiss &amp; licked her face. Finally, he went on top &amp; unlocked the door. "C'mon toots get urself dressed" he said as he walked out, the inky atmosphere disappearing. Alice huffed as she got up looking at her discarded clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*time passes*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alice peeked at the door, so far no one. So far so good. She stepped out of the storage only wearing her dress &amp; nothing else under, putting her undergarments close to her chest &amp; quickly walked off. Hoping no one knew or saw what happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Archive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This could be some filler. In this fanfic. Bendy is horny &amp; wants to do it in the Library. Sammy is there.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quiet in the Studio in this time. But this night will be a bit different.</p><p>Deep down the Studio behind the vault door are filled with all the archives of all the scripts, &amp; ref sheets for the o'l cartoons. Books stacked among the shelves, papers were scattered across the floor &amp; ink was splattered everywhere across the circular room. Bendy licked &amp; kissed Alice's neck with a hungry growl as she moaned, Alice tried to resist putting her hands stand on the table for support, on holding an open book. Bendy let go &amp; licked his lips looking at the stained mark he put on her. "aah... Ah... Bendy not here" Alice said "I just wanted to look for..something" Bendy responded "if that were the case then why did you let me follow you?" he pushed Alice on the table as she struggled to let go, he noticed how her tits looked more free &amp; her crotch felt the heat than he thought.</p><p>"can you take your dress off?"<br/>
"what?!"<br/>
"why not?" Bendy asked going on top of her. "are-are you kidding me! This is not the place to-"<br/>
"come on my angel. There's barely anyone here. No one would bother us" he said &amp; took off his glove with his mouth, trailing his hands to her ches. Alice blushed as he knows what he's doing "No! Not yet!" the Ink Demon pulled down the dress &amp; completely taking it off from her, completely wearing nothing, her boobs &amp; pussy on show. Alice flushed, putting a hand on her right side &amp; turned her head. "<br/>
Bendy snickered "hm. My my.... My darling~" he said while trailing his hand over her waist to her hips &amp; rested on her left thigh, Alice gasped to all those touches. "wearing nothing behind that flimsy dress. You must be taking ur role as my Angelic <em>Slut </em>seriously~~" he teased his slut, making her face him, Alice blushes heavily &amp; responds "no..n-not like I- I got..in a hurry-Ah! Ah~~" she moaned as Bendy fondled her breasts, she kept moaning in shame &amp; moaned louder as he started licking &amp; sucking her right nipple &amp; played with the other, sliding his finger on, he let it go &amp; did the same again licking &amp; sucking her left nipple &amp; playing with the right nipple. Alice couldn't stop moaning in pleasure "ah~ Aah!! Oh....." the Ink Demon started kissing her chest to her torso down to the waist to her right inner thigh.<br/>
"ah-Ah! No no! Not here.... Please not here."<br/>
"I'm sure no one comes here love"<br/>
"no wait!- AH!" she couldn't stop moaning &amp; groaning as Bendy started lapping &amp; licked her vagina good &amp; sweet, she tried to close her legs but the Ink Demon's grip was more firm, grabbing the legs &amp; let them spread. Alice blushed dark she could almost feel it slowly rising. Just when it would happened Bendy stopped &amp; looked at her on top, his mouth wet dripping liquids, she tensed as he wiped with his arm &amp; licked it. "I could feel you're ready" Bendy said as he shifted themselves, putting her legs over his shoulders &amp; released his dick. He slowly inserted the tip on her pussy, Alice already moaning from it. "Aah~ Hya! No!" Alice tried to resist but couldn't.</p><p>"Yessss~" Bendy said leaning down as he swiftly insert half of it inside her, Alice tilted her head back &amp; cried &amp; moaned. Her hands trying to hold onto the table. Bendy quickened his pace as he pushed &amp; pull his cock in &amp; out on her vagina, making wet &amp; erotic noises, rocking her body. Alice kept moaning in pleasure, blushing mad, making such lewd noises &amp; faces as her large breasts bounced &amp; wobbled. She shot her eyes open &amp; moaned &amp; yelping louder when Bendy started going faster small splashes going down the floor.</p><p>——————————————————</p><p>While they were busy with there indecent actions, someone hiding behind the shelves was staring at it all, his mask on the floor while kept rubbing &amp; pumping his cock at that erotic sight. When Sammy first went in the Archive, he just wanted to search more bout Bendy but instead he got.....This.... Sammy kept pumping more fast while enjoying the scene. Bendy didn't stop &amp; kept ramming harder her good receiving lewd noises, moans, &amp; such erotic cries. "ah! Aaah~~ aah!" Alice moaned out, her face looked slutty than ever blushing &amp; drooling. Overcome with pleasure her sight was clouded, couldn't care less if they got caught now. She finally screamed aloud &amp; came, spilling &amp; dripping down the table &amp; floor. Bendy growled when he removed his cock out of her with a wet sounds, some of her cum still on him &amp; made a small trail. Alice whimpered &amp; moaned when it was finally done as Sammy panted after he orgasmed, making a small puddle beneath him.</p><p>Alice groaned as she lay still till she lost her train of thought when Bendy offered her a hand, she accepted it. The Demon help her &amp; made her sit on the table first, giving her loving kisses.<br/>
"I hate you" Bendy ignored her, licking seductively on her left cheek leaving a trail of saliva seeping between her exposed teeth. He smiled wider as he slid his thumbs on her nipples, she moaned softly. "hehehe......" he commented as he put his glove back &amp; put his dick back in. "C'mon toots, get dressed" Alice grunted as she got up &amp; put back her dress on. The Ink Demon stated at her just trying to fix herself, pulling her dress up but still showing her cleavage (in fact just pushing them Down a bit would already show her areolas) but also the bottom of the dress down trying to cover up her ass. Huh, it's funny but he never noticed she wasn't wearing shoes before.<br/>
"so you're an exhibitionist eh?" "what?!" she asked as she went back to the exit. "Alice baby......" he followed her to exit &amp; got a chance to grope her ass &amp; wrap an arm under her boobs as she yelped. "you think I haven't notice. It's like you wanted to wait for someone to strip you &amp; fuck you good &amp; squeeze &amp; suck your titties." he was able to let them walk out, but still wrapped an arm under her boobs. Alice sighed as they left. Forgetting to cleanup the mess, &amp; Sammy just lay behind the shelves passed out. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah there might be some hentai plot next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. SAMMY?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sammy kidnaps Alice to see her "value"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A new Chapter but this is longer.</p><p>Warning: there's rape here. I'm Sorry that you might find this disgusting. Like read the tags.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sammy groaned after what happened last week. He had to clean up his &amp; there mess, ugh. But that's not important right now, he wasn't doing anything inhumane or making 'offerings' to the Ink Demon. He kept thinking of her. This wasn't even the first time as he rubbed &amp; pumped his dick underneath his overalls in the miracle station. He'd always imagined himself seeing her without clothes, spank her, make her beg, grope her whenever they encounter, fucking &amp; pounding her as she moaned with the most lewd faces. Though, her face was kind of a problem.</p><p> </p><p>Sammy sat back as he catched his breath. He looked at his messy hand now covered in cum. <em>"Susie........"</em></p><p>______________________________</p><p> </p><p>Alice slowly opened her eye. What happened? She tried to move her arms but realised her wrists both tied together in rope &amp; raised to the ceiling boards. Everything was mostly black from afar, she looked left &amp; right &amp; only sees crates, barrels, inky puddles, &amp; the wooden floorboards. . She looked down &amp; blushed when she saw that she was completely nude. Not only that, there was a strange pentagram under her with candles on each side. <em>Nononono....this.....could've been Bendy's! It has to!</em> She tried to free herself by tugging &amp; pull but it was no use. That's when she heard footsteps. She stopped to someone or something walking out of the darkness &amp; into the light.</p><p>She gritted her teeth "you....." </p><p>Sammy slowly walked up to the Angel. She couldn't tell his expression behind the mask. He stepped in the drawn pentagram circle. </p><p>"w-what do u want? Don't even try........" Alice said as she closed her legs. </p><p>"No no.....I just want to see....." he slowly looked up &amp; down on her body "your value." </p><p>Alice was confused "what?! Get your hands off me! What Val--eeh!" her words were cut off when Sammy caressing her forearms, tracing his hands to her shoulders then to her face trying to make her look at him. "your value to my Lord. What value does he seek. As one of his great followers I must know his understanding." he continued, trailing his hands to the top her breasts, down to her waist &amp; her thighs, spreading them apart &amp; gripped them firmly. "ah.... Ah! No I...." She blushed from embarrassment as he saw her pussy on show. Wet. </p><p>Sammy didn't made a sound till he took his mask off &amp; put it on the ground. "I always knew those rumours were true." he proceeded. He started inserting a finger in. She softly moaned. He smirked. Sammy started inserting his finger in &amp; out in a slight fast pace, Alice continued to moaned &amp; gasp as her arms trembled in pleasure. Half of his finger already getting inside "ah.....this is what it feels like....." he added another finger, she moaned louder as she arched her back. Oh she could almost feel it. Slowly building up, she almost.... </p><p>Sammy pulled away his fingers as Alice came &amp; stained the floor. Sammy looked at her, putting the fingers in his mouth &amp; tasting them. He removed them with a wet sound. </p><p> </p><p>"mm....nice....." he muttered. Alice only breathed heavily &amp; blushed darker. She yelped when Sammy began fondling her breasts, moving them up &amp; down &amp; squeezing the softness. She moaned louder as he startling brushing his fingers on her nipples &amp; pressing them. Sammy chuckled "so sensitive. Are these making you wetter than before?" he teased her.  "st-stooop..... Aaaah....ah! Ah!" Sammy let go now this time. "I......I can't take it......" he said "what...?" "I have to...!" Sammy quickly untied the rope for Alice, but she didn't have time to get up as Sammy forced her down on her knees. Alice groan from that action, she raised her head &amp; froze what she saw. Sammy had his pants off &amp; his cock was now showing raised high with the tip oozing some cum. She didn't have time have time to protest when Sammy shoved her face on his cock by the horns, the cock half in her mouth with cum slobbering her lips. He moved her head back &amp; forth while also thrusting his cock in her mouth too. This kept going for a while. Alice gagged &amp; moaned. Hands gripping his thighs for support. <em>Ack!...Ah! Oh God! Oh God! This too big. This isn't even as big as.......</em></p><p> </p><p>Sammy finally finished &amp; held his head back moaning in relief. Finally shooting off the cum straight on her mouth &amp; throat. Alice gasp &amp; gagged more. When Sammy pulled out she immediately removed cock out of her mouth as she tried to cough the cum off while his dick kept spraying on her face a bit. They both stayed liked that for a while, but Sammy whoever, didn't say it was over......Sammy pushed her down &amp; went on top of her between her legs. He spread them wide. "NO! No! Get off!" she yelled with fear trying to twist &amp; struggle her way out but to no avail. Sammy huffed "now...now.....I must check your value, your worthiness, if you are best chosen for the Lord......" he said as he gripped her hips &amp; thighs &amp; levering them up a bit. Without hesitation he slowly inserted the tip in, Alice screamed with her eyes shot open. She moaned when he started filling the entire length in, then pull out but only halfway, then go backed in again &amp; kept repeating it in a steady but soon faster pace. She moaned &amp; gasped as Sammy kept fucking her. She can see his dick pounding her good as she sobbed &amp; blushed. Her big breasts bounced from every thrust. Soon after he finally cum in her pussy, she cringed feeling it going in. He removed his cock out as the cum leaked out of her, both of them panted. Alice took a while to gain her sense, then her head was held back &amp; hear him whisper "I didn't say we were done...." </p><p>______________________________</p><p>
  <em>Ah......this......</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alice couldn't, she was to busy trying to pleasure Sammy by bouncing &amp; thrusting in his dick with her hands tied back to the ceiling in rope. Sammy only stared at her laying half-down, arms down for support. He raised his hips every time she thrusted down. She moaned, gasped, &amp; drooled with her breasts bouncing. </p><p> </p><p>"yes..yes....." Sammy said as he continued to fuck her good. "your face....body...is all.....ah.......you are valuable to him. You really are..." Sammy raised upwards was on knees still connected to the slut. She was confused whith the new position. Then she started getting fucked again &amp; started moaning loud wrapping her legs on his waist. Sammy bent down to wrap an arm from her waist. He even started to. mouth her breast &amp; began licking &amp; sucking her right nipple, rubbing &amp; softly pinch her left nipple while simultaneously fucking her. Alice yelped in pleasure, arching her back and blushing mad. "Ah! Ah! Ah......Hyah! Oh, fuck fuck...fuuaa...." Alice moaned.</p><p>
  <em>Oh...I can't take.....this feels, so weird, good..Bendy I still love you......I.. </em>
</p><p>he kept faster, sloppier, rougher..Till he finally cum in her as most of it spilled out of her pussy.</p><p>______________________________</p><p> </p><p>Alice panted on the middle of the pentagram floor, the candles out. Cum leaking out her pussy lying on her right side with hands untied. Sammy stood up putting his overalls back on &amp; putting back his mask. He turned to her. "that was fun. Toots" he said going back to the darkness. Alice flinched with the sudden brightness returning. A blanket was thrown at her. </p><p> </p><p>"good night" he left the room and locked the door, that was the last thing she heard before falling to sleep from exhaustion. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first Post here on ao3. ÓwÒ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>